


Double Date

by innerbrat



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Paco, Jaime and Traci all get together for a double date. Can they get through it without being attacked by supervillains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anathomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathomical/gifts).



> Thank you to Rick for Betaing!

“You've got enough money?”

 “Uh huh.”

“And your cell phone is charged?”

 “Yes, Tia Amparo.”

“Back by ten?”

“Midnight?”

“Ten.”

“It's Friday!”

“Eleven. And if you get attacked by supervillains, you call me.”

Brenda struggled not to roll her eyes, and for the most part was successful. “We're not going to get attacked by supervillains. It's _bowling_.”

“With the Blue Beetle.”

“With _Jaime_.”

“And his girlfriend, who I hear is in the same line of work as Jaime.”

“How do you know these things? No, wait, don't answer that. Fine. _If_ we get attacked by supervillains, or aliens, or weird mutant things, I think Jaime and Traci will have it covered.”

“You _call me._ ”

“I will call you.”

“And if Paco tries anything...”

“ _Tia._ ”

Aunt Tia waved a hand finally, conceding to Brenda's wishes that she shut the hell up, and just in time to hear the buzzer from the gate.

“Milady,” Paco's most respectable and genteel tones rang through the intercom. “Your carriage awaits. And I mean, it waits for you in your garage, because you're the only one with a car, so can I come in?”

“Eleven!” Tia called after Brenda's retreating back.

“Eleven!” Brenda called back.

She greeted Paco by punching him in the shoulder, which Paco turned into a bear hug, which Brenda turned into a kiss, and then pulled him to the car.

“You're late,” she said. “That makes _me_ late. _Us_ late for meeting Jaime.”

“Nah,” said Jaime. “You're cool.”

“AGH!”

Paco screamed like a girl. Brenda just winced.

“Sheeeesh, Jaime. What are you doing?”

Jaime and Traci were sitting in the back seat, where they definitely weren't thirty seconds ago, snuggled together in direct defiance of seat belt laws in the state of Texas. Brenda glared at them in the rearview mirror, and saw Jaime give a helpless shrug.

“You were late,” he offered weakly. “And Traci thought it would save everyone the time if we just teleported.”

“And you didn't want to stop making out just to meet us.”

“...and we didn't want to stop making out just to meet you.”

Paco turned to Brenda. “Why aren't we making out?”

“Because I'm driving, dummy.”

“Oh, yeah.” He scowled at the mirror. “Jaime, you have got to learn to drive.”

“Not my job, Paco. Brenda drives, I save us from alien invasions.”

“And what does Paco do?” Traci asked, trying not to laugh.

“Paco's the strategy man,” said Paco himself. “And my strategy involves way more making out than I'm currently getting.”

“Aw, quit your bitching,” Brenda told him shortly. “We're nearly there.”

After all, this was supposed to be a _bowling_ double date, not a sit in Brenda's car making out double date. Not that she objected to that completely, but she did kind of want to spend time with Jaime and Traci. If it was just making-out with Paco time, they could do that in her own...

(No: Tia Amparo)

They could do that in Paco's...

(No: The entire Posse.)

She was pretty sure that Mrs Reyes wouldn't mind if they used Jaime's room while he was out saving the world or something. After all, it wasn't as if they were going to do anything _gross_ , not with Bianca in the house.

Just a little quality time with her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

Add to that some quality time with Jaime, in those brief moments when he wasn't saving the world. Like now, for instance.

Bowling had been Traci's idea. The location had been suggested by Jaime, because they offered an all-you-can-bowl ticket for $6.50. Paco had been the one to suggest a double date, and for that Brenda loved him. She swung the car into the parking lot, slid it into a slot right by the lanes, and sat back in the glow of a car well-parked.

Well, until Paco pulled her over. “Let's show those _superheroes_ how it's done.”

“Gross, Paco,” Jaime protested.

Paco leaned away from Brenda. “How is it more gross than you two?”

“Us two have _class._ ”

“Can we bowl?” Traci was already opening her door. “I mean, that is what I teleported thousands of miles for. Not that this is a bad way of spending our time, but I rather think we can lock lips just as well inside, except with food and, oh my God, smell that air.”

She hadn't even stopped for breath between clauses. Brenda was very impressed. Having lived in El Paso all her life, she wasn't as impressed with the natural atmosphere, and thought it would be nice to get somewhere where there was air conditioning.

And where she could kick everyone's ass at bowling.

Brenda wasn't prepared for Traci 13 to turn out a bowling prodigy.

“It's not _fair_ ,” Paco complained as she hit another strike, breaking a hundred on the fifth frame. “She's using magic!”

“She is not using magic,” Jaime said. “I'd know if she was.”

“Like you'd tell us,” Paco replied. “She's on _your_ team.”

“If Jaime thought either of them would get away with using superpowers,” Brenda pointed out, weighing her ball and getting ready to bowl. “He wouldn't be doing so suckily.”

Paco seized the point. “Ah!” he said. “But Jaime knows we know he sucks. If he started getting all scarab on the pins...”

“...how can he get scarab on the pins?” Traci asked.

“Believe me,” Jaime said patiently, “it's telling me about fifty different ways I could cheat every time I get up there.”

“ _If_ he started getting all scarab on the pins,” Paco said, “we'd be _on_ to him!”

Brenda picked up her spare and turned back to them, eyeing Traci thoughtfully.

“It's possible Paco has a point,” she said. “It's not really fair if both the metas are on the same team.”

Paco threw both his hands towards her, fixing Jaime with an 'I told you so!' stare. Traci frowned, skirting around the idea of being offended at what may or may not be an accusation of cheating.

Brenda smiled at her. “Boys versus girls?”

Before the boys could complain, Traci smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
